Floccinaucinihilipilification
by 980218 Chwe
Summary: [Vernon x Dino] "Ephitet keluargamu berbanding terbalik", Vernon ingin sekali memiliki waktu yang lama -berduaan dengan adik manisnya. "Karena itulah kita bersaudara". Namun Dino selalu mengingatkan bahwa mereka bersaudara. Slight! Meanie
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :**

VerDin

 **Genre :**

AU! Bromance, Hurt and Drama. Stepbrother ! BL/Yaoi Hurt!

 **Summary :**

"Ephitet keluargamu berbanding terbalik", Vernon ingin sekali memiliki waktu yang lama -berduaan dengan adik manisnya. "Karena itulah kita bersaudara". Namun Dino selalu mengingatkan bahwa mereka bersaudara.

 **Disclaimer :**

Vernon is MINE ! :v

 **WARNING!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICT! DON'T READ!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Ready?**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Point:**

 **\- Vernon Chwe ; Aktor dan Pelajar (not homeschooling) /18 tahun**

 **\- Dino Lee; Pelajar /18 tahun**

* * *

 **Writer : Hansollee**

* * *

Lebih dari waktu yang di janjikan, sedangkan awan di luar sana mulai menggelap, terpaksa ia cepat-cepat memakan salad buahnya tidak nafsu, pikirannya melayang ke waktu percakapan saat sarapan bersama sang Ayah. Tapi mulutnya merasa sakit mendadak, kunyahannya berhenti tepat saat suara lonceng restoran yang ia tempati kini berbunyi. Tanda ada yang berkunjung.

"Harusnya aku menerima ajakan Seokmin hyung, ah sial!" umpat laki-laki dengan snapback hitamnya, sembari menyendok saladnya.

Namun gerakannya terhenti.

"Permisi, apa benar kau Vernon hyung?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba, dia berdiri di samping laki-laki snapback bernama Vernon, yang kembali melahap saladnya seraya mendongak. Menatap seorang pemuda seusianya dengan bingung.

Almamater sekolahnya kalau tak salah, yang berada dekat dengan showroom mobil Ayahnya.

"Hng, siapa ya?". Vernon bertanya balik tanpa mempersilahkan untuknya duduk.

.

Siang tadi dia mendapat pesan dari Ayahnya, bahwa sepulang sekolah dia harus pergi ke restoran langganan mereka. Dan ia mati-matian menahan rasa laparnya selama kurang lebih 6 jam di sekolah, ia mengurung diri di kelas dengan sumpalan headset di kedua telinganya sampai panas.

Restoran _'Lil Green Garden'_ ini berjarak 3 km dari sekolahnya. Beruntung uang jajannya selama sebulan hingga hari H-2 masih ada, belum ia harus menaiki bis untuk sampai ke sini.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat?

Saat sampai 5 menit kemudian Ayahnya kembali mengirimnya pesan; jika Ayahnya ada meeting mendadak di luar kota. Please, beberapa gadis yang melewatinya saat itu (terkesan) menatapnya takut-takut, ia percaya akan adanya karma sering membohongi teman-temannya di sekolah. Tapi hey! Ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Bahkan uang jajannya kandas dalam hitungan menit. Berterimakasihlah dude.

Alhasil ia hanya bisa berdo'a Ayahnya gagal menjalin kerjasama dengan para klien nanti. Lalu memasuki restoran bertema vegetarian itu dengan lesu.

"Hello Vernon, want to try our latest menu? Main Course Salad with sliced pork roast" kata seorang waiter menawarkan menu terbaru mereka minggu ini. Yeah, karena kemarin-kemarin Vernon hanya memesan salad buah dengan segelas greentea.

Mendengar penawaran yang begitu menarik, membuat Vernon harus menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat ketika harga per porsinya melebihi batas kemampuannya. Dan lagipula Ayahnya pasti akan melarangnya memakan makanan berlemak tinggi itu.

"Huh, no"

Lapar, ia sangat lapar. Tapi Ayahnya melarangnya untuk memakan di luar agenda selama sebulan penuh ke depan.

Maklum, Vernon aktor remaja yang sedang di puncaknya.

.

"Jadi..."

"Panggil aku Dino"

Vernon mengangguk kikuk, cengiran di wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk mengundang Dino terkekeh atau tersenyum karena suasana canggung mereka. Dino menyerahkan sebuah map biru tua ke Vernon yang tengah meminum milkshake yang begitu pahit. Well, Ayahnya memang terbaik untuk menambahkan kata 'Tidak untuk makanan/minuman manis' di buka agendanya.

Terpekur sesaat menatap map di depannya; "Apa ini?"

"Sepertinya hyung belum di beri tahu oleh Tuan Chwe" ujar Dino kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak tak sampai mengganggu orang lain di sana, tapi Vernon merasa itu tidak benar. Yang di hadapannya ini siapa? Tiba-tiba datang, sok akrab, memberinya map dan percayalah wajahnya seperti mengundang sisi berandal Vernon untuk menghajarnya saat itu juga.

"Kau- ", Vernon sedikit terkejut melihat isi map berisi data Dino di tangannya. Mulutnya hendak kembali berucap sebelum seorang waiter datang dengan 2 porsi menu minggu ini, yang sangat ia inginkan. Versi jumbo pula, apalagi aromanya astaga.. WHAT THE HELL?! Duh, Vernon jadi bimbang.

Dino melihat itu, tatapan lapar seorang Vernon Chwe, meski terlihat enggan untuk menyentuh hidangan yang ia pesan tadi dan ia sungguh-sungguh memesannya untuk Vernon, terlihat jelas Vernon frustasi. Tak ingin memikirkan itu ia memasukan irisan daging pertamanya. Sengaja men-slow motionkan cara makannya untuk menggoda Vernon. Tapi Vernon hanya diam -membuang muka dan pura-pura sibuk membaca isi map.

"Eumm... Kalau boleh jujur, hyung lebih tampan ketika seperti ini"

Ungkapan Dino di balas senyum tipis. Vernon mulai mengerti kenapa Dino tiba-tiba datang tanpa perkenalan resmi, yang sejujurnya Vernon sukai. Ia teringat teman-temannya di New York. Ternyata Ayahnya sengaja, membiarkan dia sendirian dan bertemu Dino di sini dengan puluhan pertanyaan di otaknya.

"Kau kelahiran 1999, bulan sama denganku"

"Ya, karena itu aku memanggilmu hyung. Hyung, kelahiran 1998 'kan? Dan aku sepertinya menyukaimu hyung"

"Apa?!", Vernon merasakan jantungnya seperti terlepas dari tempatnya.

Dino mempercepat kunyahannya lalu menelan daging rasa asin yang menyebabkan ia sulit menjawab maksud kalimatnya. Hingga Vernon berdiri lalu memutar snapbacknya kemudian memakai maskernya kembali.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sana, aku pergi" kata Vernon. Menyampirkan tas selempangnya setelahnya ia pun berbalik melangkahkan kakinya keluar restoran favoritnya itu. Sebelum Dino lebih dulu menarik lengannya.

"Hyung"

"Lepas", suara Vernon memberat. Yang berarti tidak mau di ganggu. Tapi Dino harus meluruskan masalah ini, dia sudah jauh-jauh datang ke restoran ini sendirian -di paksa ibunya. Dan hanya mendapat penolakan tak terhormat.

"Aku bisa jelaskan hyung, ayo kembali", Dino menarik tangan Vernon.

Vernon mendengus lalu menghentak tangannya. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku sudah mengerti semuanya, Ayah terlalu lama sendiri, tapi aku masih memikirkan adik kesayanganku" final Vernon, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Dino yang termenung di dekat sepedanya terparkir.

Ia menghela nafas melihat Vernon semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. "Apa dia pikir aku tidak sayang kepada Ayahku?!" gerutu Dino, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku jas sekolahnya. Kemudian berbalik memasuki restoran kembali.

"Halo Ibu?"

 _"Halo sayangku, apa kau sudah sampai? Sudah bertemu dengan nak Vernon?"_

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengambil tas punggungnya. Ia terdiam sesaat;

"Hmm.. Dia baik"

 _"Aha? Lalu? Apa kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain?"_

Nafasnya memberat. "Iya Ibu", memakai tasnya kembali lalu menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja sedikit lebih, karena dia tahu Vernon belum membayar makanannya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa mengingat sikap Vernon, menolak kehadirannya sudah ia duga sejak awal. Namun ia ingin berusaha mengesampingkan itu, ini demi Ibunya, ia ingin Ibunya bahagia.

Dewasa sekali bukan?

 _"...Dino kau masih di sana? Halo?"_

Dino sedikit tersentak. "A-ah y-ya Ibu aku di sini, eum.. Aku harus ke toko buku, aku ceritakan makan malam nanti"

 _"Baiklah, hati-hati. Aku menyayangimu sayang"_

Dino mengangguk. "Aku juga Ibu", ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali. Matanya mengedar ke bangunan berdominasi warna hijau dan biru di hadapannya, pandangannya berubah menyedu, sedikit sesak di bagian dadanya mengingat ucapan calon kakak tirinya. Jadi ia harus bagaimana nanti?

"Aku terima, aku tidak apa-apa"

* * *

 **Brak**

Vernon melempar tas selempangnya ke sofa panjang lalu melepas masker dan snapback kesayangannya kasar. Nafasnya memburu, keringat di sekitar pelipis dan dahinya menjadi sorotan utama bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Bibirnya yang tipis terbuka sedikit, "Astaga tubuhku lelah sekali!" gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang gadis dengan mengenakan T-shirt dress pendek kotak-kotak dari arah ruang ganti, rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai kini ia kuncir sembari menghampiri Vernon.

"Hey! 1 jam lagi ada rapat, kemana managermu?" ujarnya seraya bercermin di meja rias, menatap Vernon melalui pantulan kaca. "Min, tolong ambilkan tisu di laci itu" lalu melirik Vernon yang sedang membuka sepatunya.

"Iya"

"Tidak tahu, dia hampir seharian ini tidak menghubungiku. Sudah ah! Jangan ganggu!" kata Vernon, mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu tiduran di sofa.

Gadis dengan tinggi 170cm itu terkekeh seraya bergumam terimakasih kepada Min; staff bagian mengatur agenda artis. "Sebentar lagi coordi-mu akan datang. Ku harap bisa menghilangkan kerutan di sekitar mata dan dahimu itu" sembari berbalik menghadap Vernon.

"Noona!" tegur Vernon dengan wajah kesalnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan suara debuman keras, membuat dua orang dan 1 staff yang sedang melihat jadwal para artisnya di sudut ruangan terlonjak kaget. "Aiisshh apala-", mulut Vernon bungkam melihat siapa yang sudah membanting pintu ruang tunggu para artis di agensi yang menaunginya.

Hawa-hawanya sudah tak mengenakan. "Kau ada masalah dengannya lagi?"

"Tidak" bisik Vernon.

Seseorang itu mendekat dengan langkah lebar, matanya menatap nyalang Vernon yang duduk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Pun yang di tatap menatapnya takut. "YA VERNON CHWE KEMARI KAU BOCAH!"

'Shit! Kim Mingyu! Bagaimana ini?' umpat Vernon dalam hati.

* * *

Selama ini Dino tidak pernah berharap mempunyai kakak -karena nyatanya ia anak pertama dan ketika usianya menginjak 10 tahun Ayahnya pergi entah kemana. Ibunya selalu berkata akan pulang besok, besok lagi, dan besok lagi dan entah maksud besok itu kapan. Di mengertilah saat ia menduduki bangku kelas 2 JHS, teman sebangkunya yang bernama Dongyeol bercerita banyak tentang keluarganya, cerita tentang ia yang selalu di tinggal kedua orangtuanya bekerja, kesepian dan tak punya teman yang benar-benar tulus kepadanya kecuali dirinya -teman sebangku Dongyeol yang terpercaya. Dongyeol berkata; "Kau teman pertamaku selama aku tumbuh, kita teman 'kan?"

Dino mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. Ia sangat bersyukur dan mencoba menerima saat itu.

 **Terima.**

Apapun yang datang ke kehidupannya, Dino terima selagi orang yang bersangkutan nyaman dan selalu tersenyum di dekatnya. Karenanya.

Ibunya tak pernah melarangnya berteman dengan siapapun, tidak membeda-bedakan dan bahkan saat ia ketahuan meminum soju di dekat taman kota dengan kedua sunbae-nya, Ibunya hanya memberi satu bentakan lalu memeluknya. Dia bebas.

Bukan berarti tidak pekaan dengan lingkungannya.

"Lee Chan!"

Dino tersentak kaget, hampir tersandung ujung jalan trotoar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati temannya Dongyeol keluar dari mobil Audi hitamnya. "Hai babe, kau baru pulang? Mau ku antar?"

Dino terkekeh sembari menepuk jok sepedanya. "Menggunakan sepeda lebih sehat".

"Ya ya ya... Babe, ini sudah sore, tidak biasanya jam segini masih di luar. Habis darimana?" tanya Dongyeol, tangannya reflek merapihkan poni Dino yang sedikit berantakan akibat angin. Dino tidak suka ketika Dongyeol memanggilnya 'Babe'. Tapi tetap saja.

"Habis membeli buku"

"Kau tidak berubah"

"Iya, aku terlalu mencintai buku"

Dongyeol menggeleng malas. Kemudian kembali masuk ke mobilnya. "Nanti malam datang ke rumahku ya? Ada pesta barbaeque", Dongyeol menutup kaca mobilnya setengah lalu menatap Dino yang masih terdiam.

"Tidak bisa"

"Ah kenapa?" tanya Dongyeol dengan raut kecewa. Pasalnya Dino selalu menolak ajakannya, ia kan rindu dengan sahabat masa SMP nya itu.

"Ada acara keluarga"

"Eh? Ibumu?"

Tanpa harus di jelaskan Dongyeol sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Tapi Dino tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam, dan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal"

"Tidak Dongyeol"

"Ya terserahlah. Aku pergi, bye babe!"

Dino merasakan ke khawatiran yang menjadi, semakin jauh mobil itu secepat pula lunturan senyumnya.

* * *

 **TBC or DELETE ?**

* * *

 **Note : Jangan tanya kenapa gue malah buat ff lagi -" bukannyalanjut ff yang lain, malah nambah lagi :'v ada yang berniat membaca? ini OTP ke 3 fav di SEVENTEEN T-T dan sebenernya ini ff udah gue publish di wattpad. Cuman pengen nyoba di ffn, ada yg suka VerDin kagak?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast :**

VerDin

 **Genre :**

AU! Bromance, Hurt and Drama. Stepbrother ! BL/Yaoi Hurt!

 **Summary :**

"Ephitet keluargamu berbanding terbalik", Vernon ingin sekali memiliki waktu yang lama -berduaan dengan adik manisnya. "Karena itulah kita bersaudara". Namun Dino selalu mengingatkan bahwa mereka bersaudara.

 **Disclaimer :**

Vernon is MINE !

 **WARNING!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICT! DON'T READ!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Ready?**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Point:**

 **\- Vernon Chwe ; Aktor dan Pelajar (not homeschooling) /18 tahun**

 **\- Dino Lee; Pelajar /18 tahun**

* * *

 **Writer : Hansollee**

* * *

Rupanya Dino hanya tidak ingin semuanya menjadi ke salah pahaman berlanjut. Mengingat ia juga hanya ingin bersama Ibunya tanpa gangguan orang lain. Namun, ketika Ibunya tersenyum manis dan mengenakan gaun yang terlihat elegan di pakai, yang sepadan dengan raut wajah beliau, membuat Dino merubah pemikiran tetapnya selama bertahun-tahun. Jika ia tidak bisa menjaga Ibunya -selamanya, setidaknya ada yang melindungi Ibunya nanti.

Ibu.

Ibu.

Ibu.

Dino selalu memikirkan Ibunya, dia sangat sayang dan menghormati Ibunya. Tapi jika dia terus seperti ini yang ada dia seperti anak kurang kasih sayang. Entahlah, Dino bingung sendiri.

Dia begitu gusar, cemas ada kalau mengingat penolakan halus Vernon.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa semuanya rumit?", Dino memegang erat stang sepedanya. Dahinya mengkerut jelas dengan tatapan fokus ke depan. Hembusan angin tak menyurutkan kegelisahan bercampur rasa kesal di benaknya. Semakin beku; "Kenapa ia begitu sulit diberi keringanan? Aku terima jika ia menolak kehadiranku nanti, tapi... bagaimana dengan Ibu?" bisik Dino di akhir kalimat, ketika ia melewati jalanan yang mulai di terangi lampu-lampu jalan dan suhu udara yang meningkat membuat Dino sedikit memperlambat kayuhan sepedanya. Matanya sesekali mengedar ke sisi jalan yang penuh dengan foodcourt dan butik juga pedagang kaki lima saat ia melewati taman kota.

Sudah lewat dari jam 6 sore. 10 meter dari taman kota ia sampai di rumahnya, di sebelah selatan ia melihat gedung tinggi nan megah dengan billboard besar di sisi kirinya.

Choi's Coorporation,

Di bawah sebuah Showroom mobil, Kantin dan Resepsionis Hotel. Benar; lantai 2 sampai 11 itu Kamar Hotel dan beberapa ruang spa juga kolam renang di tiap lantai serta ruang makan mewah dengan pemain musik yang sangat berkelas. Paling puncak di lantai 12 itu rumah kedua keluarga Choi -informasi dari Ibunya ngomong-ngomong.

Betapa beruntung Ibunya mendapat pria seperti Tuan Chwe yang sangat baik dan dermawan juga berwibawa. Ia ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Tuan Chwe 3 hari yang lalu, Ibunya pulang di antar Tuan Chwe. Dino keluar rumah, sekitar jam 9 malam kalau tak salah, ia menyambut Ibunya. Dan berakhir dengan keputusan makan malam bersama malam ini.

"Aku tak yakin dengan ini, Ibu.." lirihnya masih menatap gedung tinggi di seberang jalan. Sempat menarik nafasnya beberapa saat dan menahannya, ia merasakan sesak. Terlalu sesak malah. Dino mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu ia mengkayuhkan sepedanya agak cepat. Takut Ibunya menunggu.

.

Benar saja dugaannya. Ibunya menunggu sampai menghabiskan 2 cangkir teh sedang di ruang tamu. Menunggu kepulangannya, raut wajah khawatir ada, namun tetap terlihat cantik karena tertutupi wajah berseri-serinya. Tentulah ini malam penentuan.

"Ibu, aku pulang terlambat"

Mrs. Lee mengangguk sembari tersenyum hangat. Ia menghampiri putra kecil manisnya itu lalu mencium kening Dino. Menatap putra yang ia rawat selama hampir 18 tahun dengan lembut.

Dino merasa bersalah, ia membalas senyum Ibunya dengan wajah letih. Memeluk Ibunya sembari menarik nafas panjang, matanya menutup. "Aku menyayangi Ibu", lalu membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Aku akan siap-siap" kata Dino.

"Ya, pukul 7 nanti akan ada yang menjemput kita" kata Mrs. Lee sembari mengusap lengan Dino.

"10 menit lagi? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dino, kali ini Mrs. Lee melihat anaknya merengut lucu. Terkekeh kemudian.

"Hmm.. Cepatlah bersiap", aksessoris di sekitar rambut Ibunya, menjadi perhatian utama bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Piara perak sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa, di tengahnya terdapat berlian dan terselip beberapa perak asli. Dino sempat tertegun melihat itu, ia ingin marah seakan keluarganya terendah dan hanya melihat materi. Ia takut Vernon beranggapan lain tentang ini. Tuan Chwe yang memberikannya, Dino yakin sekali.

"Ya Ibu"

Dino berlalu memasuki kamarnya, dan hanya orang kelewat tak peduli akan ucapan Dino sedingin es tadi. Mrs. Lee tersenyum getir mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi Dino paling mengerti dirinya, selalu mengutamakannya. Ia bangga, namun di hati kecilnya mengatakan.

'Tundalah, Dino lebih membutuhkanmu'

Membuatnya bingung. Inilah yang paling ia benci dari apa yang di miliki 'suami' tak bertanggung jawabnya. Sifat dan tingkah laku Dino mirip sekali dengan 'suami'nya. Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia hanya bisa berdo'a yang terbaik dan semuanya bisa di terima oleh keluarga kecil nan sederhananya ini.

"Kau sudah berusaha Dino-ah.."

* * *

Wangi parfum Burberry menguar ketika Dino membuka pintu kamarnya -begitu menenangkan. Ia merasakan matanya memanas, bibirnya ia gigit keras-keras tak mempedulikan bibirnya akan terluka atau tidak. Ia takut, sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu saat mereka benar-benar membahasnya.

Tentang keluarga.

Dino tak sanggup, memiliki keluarga terpandang dan selalu mempublikasikan keberadaan mereka. Sorotan kamera dan wartawan sebentar lagi akan makanan sehari-hari mereka. Membayangkan itu, pikirannya melayang ke Ibunya.

"Ibu... Ibu..."

Adalah rapalan atau mantra paling ampuh Dino, di saat dirinya tak mampu menahan kekesalan atau kemarahannya yang melampaui batas. Dia tidak akan bisa marah, malah yang keluar suara isakan tertahannya. Ia tidak lemah, ia hanya terlalu lelah, Ibunya selalu mengajarkan apapun yang terjadi -segenting apapun keadaanmu nanti janganlah bermain fisik. Dan jika itu adalah sebuah resiko nyawa yang harus di ambil, sekalipun itu; Diam dan tersenyumlah untuk mereka yang menggenggam tanganmu.

Tubuhnya merosot, menjatuhkan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya di lantai marmer dingin itu. Termenung sesaat, sebelum kekesalannya kembali menguasai pikirannya.

"Ibu.. Akkkkhh!", Dino menggeram tertahan. Ia memukuli tubuhnya sendiri dengan brutal, memukuli kepalanya hingga ia merasakan denyutan sakit di bagian pelipisnya. Dan berakhir menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada kata lain, selain 'Ibu' yang merajai mulutnya.

Lelah. Dino mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya, rambut dan seragam sekolahnya kusut, suara dentingan jam menyadarkan Dino. Ia berdiri perlahan, beranjak ke kamar mandi kemudian.

"Terserah saja". Dino tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, dia tidak akan peduli tentang keluarga Chwe lagi. Ia hanya perlu mementingkan Ibunya saja.

* * *

Chwe.

Simon Chwe dan anak **tunggal** nya Vernon Chwe.

Seorang CEO Choi's Coorporation dan anaknya seorang Aktor yang baru-baru ini di perbincangkan publik setelah 3 tahun berkarir. Tentu suatu kemajuan yang bagus bagi pandangan orang.

Chwe itu keluarga sempurna. Terpandang, setelah marga Kim dan Jang. Karena kebanyakan orang bilang; Orang amerika lebih maju.

Maju; Dalam kata 'halus'nya utamakan pencitraan. Tapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

CEO yang di gandrungi banyaknya uang hingga milyaran dollar melirik ke seorang wanita beranak 1 yang di tinggalkan suaminya, yang tinggal di rumah sederhana -punya hak milik tanah kebun bunga di pinggiran kota Seoul.

That's so amazing!

Vernon Chwe; Siswa kelas 3 SMA yang sebentar lagi menghadapi Ujian sekolah harus mendapat ejekan dan lemparan 'bom' anak-anak pintar dengan nama orangtua bergelar Ir, apalagi yang kurang menakjubkan dari segi kebodohan mereka?

"Permisi Kim, maksudmu apa yang menurutmu lucu di sini?"

Vernon mendelik lurus ke dalam manik hitam Mingyu -senior 1 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ruangan yang mereka tempati pengap selama kurang-lebih 1 jam ini, lebih pengap ketika Mingyu menyalakan TV dan bagus sekali ia melihat berita tentang kedekatan keluarganya dan keluarga Lee.

Tapi yang versi sederhana.

"Lucu Chwe, lihat itu ayahmu 'kan? Romantis seperti biasa" ujar Mingyu sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Vernon. Senyum manis penuh misteri punya Mingyu itu sedikit berlebihan; di maksudkan menyeramkan di suasana super panas ini.

Vernon mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mendengus. "Aku harus pergi sekarang! Sungguh! Astaga...", Vernon mengerang melihat Mingyu yang begitu acuh padanya. "Gyu! Lepaskan borgol sialan ini! Adikku menunggu"

"Ini masih jam 6 sore lebih 22 menit. Bukankah jam 7 seperti biasanya? Eh, memangnya kau punya adik? Anaknya Chwe itu hanya ada dirimu loh", Mingyu menatap tepat di mata Vernon yang kembali mendengus dan menggerakan tangannya. Vernon menanggap kalimat tadi itu hanya candaan.

"Setidaknya-" Vernon menahan nafas melihat Mingyu meliriknya tajam. "Izinkan aku memakai bajuku" dengan nada memelas.

"Tidak!"

Mata Vernon melebar sempurna. "MINGYU! Kau mau aku sakit? Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab ketika di tanyai pihak agensi atau promotor filmku? Ayolah... Aku ini copy-an Dicaprio muda. Kau mau fansku terus-terusan hibernasi di kamar menunggu comback film trailerku?" desak Vernon. Ia benci bukan main dengan keadaan ia yang di dominasi seperti ini. Terlemah maksudnya.

"Memangnya aku terlihat peduli?"

Picik. Mingyu benar-benar picik, seolah-olah semuanya di angkap bercanda, hanya akting. Tak tahu jika kali ini ia benar-benar serius. Ia memikirkan adiknya yang tengah menunggu di ujung tangga. Menunggunya pulang dan memberikan sebatang cokelat setiap harinya. Tatapan mata Vernon menyendu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Mingyu menoleh menatapnya. Air Conditioner ruangan ini mati, Mingyu menggantinya dengan membuka jendela dan -jujur siapapun akan berpikiran sama jikalau Mingyu orang kurang waras se-kota seoul.

Ia berdecih. Dengan serampangan ia mengambil beer yang di letakkan Mingyu di depannya sejak tadi.

"Keparat kau!". Setelah mengatakan itu, Vernon meminum beer sekaligus dari botolnya. Mingyu tak menangkap nada bicara Vernon di kalimat umpatan tadi.

Mingyu melebarkan matanya. Tapi tak lama terganti dengan seringaiannya. "Ini akibat kau mengganggu privasiku, Chwe"

"Pardon me?"

Si tampan lebih memilih kembali mengabaikan si blasteran. Meminum wine yang jarang sekali ia sentuh seraya melirik Vernon di balik gelas kacanya. Dan ia baru menyadarinya melihat Vernon...

Menahan tangis setengah mabuknya.

Vernon ada masalah: _DETECTED!_

* * *

Disamping kegetiran yang masih berlanjut, kalimat pertama yang ada pikiran Dino menyadari mereka sudah sampai di tempat kediaman keluarga Chwe; sedikit pesimis selingan "cemas" yang mulai memenuhi hatinya. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku -bukan takjub akan rumah megah yang sering ia lewati saat berangkat-pulang sekolah, melainkan terlalu larut dalam pemberontakan pikiran-hati dan batinnya. Pandangannya beralih menatap lurus ketika Ibunnya menggenggam erat jemari dinginnya, gelisah tambahan membuatnya semakin kehilangan akal.

"Ibu, aku...". Langkah Dino terhenti dengan sendirinya, nafasnya tercekat melihat beberapa maid dan penjaga keluar dari samping rumah dan berbaris layaknya menyambut seorang calon raja. Ini mengkhawatirkannya, ternyata memang tak mudah. Ingin sekali ia berbalik lalu menceburkan dirinya ke got, dan mengeluarkan bau busuk.

Pelipisnya berkeringat.

"A-aku tidak...belum...ma-maksudku-" Ibunya tersenyum manis, "aku mengerti. Sedari tadi aku menunggu kau mengatakan itu. Dino-ah, Ibu suka kau yang apa adanya", jemari keriput Ibunya menyentuk pundak Dino dengan lembut. Bodoh jika Dino menarik Ibunya pergi dari tempat ini secara mendadak. Pintu coklat besar terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok terpuja nan gagah; Tuan Chwe dengan seorang tangan kanannya -ini juga informasi dari Ibunya- berjalan dengan angkuh setiap langkah kaki itu, serasa melumpuhkan otot sendinya. Perlahan, dari jarak jauh seperti inipun, wangi parfum mahal Tuan Chwe tercium menggelitik hidungnya. Begitu kuat dan menggoda. Sekali lagi Dino menahan nafasnya.

"Dino-ah", Ibunya memanggil. Mengabaikan seseorang yang akan menjadi calon pasangannya nanti. Raut wajah khawatir menggantikan kebingungan Dino menjadi cemas. Dino menatap Ibunya masih dengan menahan nafas. "Katakan sejujurnya, apa kau tidak setuju. Jangan selalu utamakan kebahagiaan Ibu, Ibu lebih menyayangimu nak". Dino menunduk dalam, melirik tangan kanannya yang tergenggam erat oleh tangan Ibunya. Entahlah, dirinya hanya merasa seperti penghianat. Andai Ayahnya tidak pergi pasti dia- "Ibu" "Ya?" Helaan nafas Dino terdengar berat. Tentu saja ini adalah keputusan tersulitnya. Merelakan semua dengan sepersekian detik bukan hal yang mudah ia terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Ibunya. Orang nomor 1 di dunia, hatinya.

Dino menatap yakin. Balas menggenggam tangan Ibunya tak kalah erat. "Kita coba" Tak percaya dan Mrs. Lee terlihat sedikit shock mendengar tanggapannya, ia tersenyum haru.

"Terimakasih, I Love U"

"Love U too, mom". Tuan Chwe tersenyum melihat itu.

"Ku rasa para maidku perlu mengganti dekor acara kita atau kokiku harus memasak sesuatu untukmu...", Dino dan Ibunya terdiam. Tuan Chwe terkekeh. Kerutan di ujung matanya menambah point kewibawaan sang CEO. "Atau hilangkan list minum Beer?"

Mereka tertawa.

- **Ke STOP :v**

* * *

 **TBC  
**

* * *

 **Note :** **Tanggapannya gimana dengan chapter ini? Mulai ngerti konfliknya? Maaf kalo aneh :v pendek pula xD**

 **MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW :* APALAGI KALIAN SAMA SHIPPERIN NIH KAPEL KAYAK GUE :'v !**


End file.
